


Goblin Green and Purple Site Skin

by Trash (NoveltyToy)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: site skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveltyToy/pseuds/Trash
Summary: So I created a Site Skin that I'm really happy with it. The theme is green and purple.I'm not an expert with CSS, so it's really slapped together from guess work and elements taken from some public site skins.If you make any cool alterations/improvements, please let me know what they are in the comments so maybe I can give them a try. Cool, thanks.
Kudos: 2





	Goblin Green and Purple Site Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So I created a Site Skin that I'm really happy with it. The theme is green and purple.
> 
> I'm not an expert with CSS, so it's really slapped together from guess work and elements taken from some public site skins.
> 
> If you make any cool alterations/improvements, please let me know what they are in the comments so maybe I can give them a try. Cool, thanks. 

CSS

> 
>     li.blurb .warnings strong {
>       font-weight: bold;
>       text-decoration: underline;
>     }
>     
>     li.blurb {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       border: 1px solid #333132;
>       color: black;
>     }
>     
>     li.blurb .relationships {
>       font-weight: bold;
>     }
>     
>     li.blurb .tags {
>       max-height: 7.5em;
>       overflow-y: auto;
>     }
>     
>     #outer {
>       background: #333132;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     #header,
>     #footer,
>     #dashboard,
>     #header .menu {
>       background: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     #main {
>       background: #615373;
>       border: 3px solid #bbdbab;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     #outer #header .actions .current,
>     #outer #header .actions a:hover,
>     #outer #header .actions a:focus,
>     #outer #header ul.actions .menu a:hover,
>     #outer #header ul.actions .menu a:focus {
>       background: #333132;
>       color: #bbdbab;
>     }
>     
>     #outer #header a,
>     #outer #header .current {
>       background: transparent;
>       color: #bbdbab;
>     }
>     
>     #header .actions a:hover,
>     #header .actions a:focus,
>     #header .dropdown:hover a,
>     #header .open a,
>     #header .open .menu a:hover,
>     #header .open .menu a:focus,
>     #header .actions .menu a:hover,
>     #header .actions .menu a:focus {
>       background: #333132;
>       color: #bbdbab;
>     }
>     
>     #header .primary,
>     #outer #header .dropdown:hover .menu a {
>       background: #615373;
>     }
>     
>     #header .search input[type="text"] {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>     }
>     
>     #dashboard .current {
>       background: #615373;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     #dashboard a,
>     #dashboard span {
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     #dashboard .secondary {
>       background: transparent;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     #dashboard a:hover {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       color: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     .filters fieldset {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       box-shadow: none;
>       size: 100px;
>       border: 1px solid #333132;
>       color: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     #footer a:hover,
>     #footer a:focus,
>     #footer ul.navigation a:hover,
>     .autocomplete .dropdown ul li:hover,
>     li.selected,
>     a.tag:hover,
>     .listbox .heading a.tag:visited:hover,
>     .qtip-content {
>       background: #333132;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     .symbol .question {
>       background: #615373;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     input,
>     textarea {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       color: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     body,
>     .group,
>     .group .group,
>     .region,
>     .flash,
>     fieldset,
>     fieldset fieldset ul,
>     form dl,
>     textarea,
>     #main .verbose legend,
>     .verbose fieldset,
>     .notice,
>     ul.notes,
>     input,
>     textarea,
>     table,
>     th,
>     td:hover,
>     tr:hover,
>     #modal,
>     .ui-sortable li,
>     .required .autocomplete,
>     .autocomplete .notice,
>     .system .intro,
>     .comment_error,
>     div.dynamic,
>     .dynamic form,
>     #ui-datepicker-div,
>     .ui-datepicker table {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       color: #333132;
>       border: 1px solid #333132;
>       box-shadow: none;
>     }
>     
>     .splash .module h3 {
>       background: #eee;
>       border-color: #eee;
>       border-radius: 0;
>       color: #000;
>       text-shadow: none;
>     }
>     
>     .own,
>     .draft,
>     .draft .wrapper,
>     .unread,
>     .child,
>     .unwrangled,
>     .unreviewed {
>       background: #A097AB;
>       color: #333132;
>       opacity: 1.0;
>     }
>     
>     .draft {
>       border: 1px dashed #333132;
>       border-radius: 0;
>     }
>     
>     a,
>     a:link {
>       background: #bbdbab;
>       color: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     a:visited:hover {
>       background: #615373;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     a:visited {
>       color: #333132;
>     }
>     
>     a:hover {
>       background: #615373;
>       color: #f0f0f0;
>     }
>     
>     div.comment,
>     li.comment {
>       border: 1px solid #333132;
>     }
>     
>     .comment h4.byline {
>       background: #A097AB;
>     }
>     
>     .thread .even {
>       background: #A097AB;
>     }


End file.
